Love Birds In Denial
by RyuTheGreat
Summary: Fang and Max refuse to admit their feelings to each other and Itex is still trying to capture the flock. Fax later on.
1. At the Hotel

**This is my first Fanfic so please be nice. I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review!**

* * *

Love Birds In Denial

We were flying somewhere over Arizona. We had just left my moms house after staying there for two weeks. Itex was destroyed as far as we knew but we still like to keep moving around just in case.

"Max?" I turned around and saw Angel, my baby, looking at me.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Can we stay at a hotel or something please?"

"Yeah! Could we please stay at a hotel for a couple of days?" Nudge had flown up next to Angel and they were both looking at me with Bambi eyes and I just couldn't say no.

"Sure! It won't hurt if we take a little vacation."

I heard shouts of joy from Gazzy and Iggy behind me. I looked around and my heart skipped a beat when I met eyes with the guy I've had a huge crush on since we were at the School. Fang. I quickly turned away and blushed. I really hope he didn't see me I mean he doesn't know I like him and I want it to stay that way. I would be completely embarrassed if he ever found out!

"_Don't worry Max, he feels the same way."_ Angel had said in my mind.

"_Angel, what did I say about reading other peoples minds?"_

"_I'm sorry Max but I hate seeing you two like this!"_

"_Angel just get out of my mind please and see if you can find a hotel."_

"_Okay Max."_

After flying for another ten minutes we came across a hotel near a small town. We landed in the nearby woods and walked over to the hotel and when we got to the check in desk there was a young man at the door who was staring at me as soon as I got in.

"Hey there, what can I do for you?" He said with a huge smile on his face. The smile decreased when Fang came up behind me and glared at him. I wonder what that was all about?

"Three rooms please." I said while handing him the never ending Maximum Ride credit card.

He quickly typed something in on the computer and handed me the three card keys.

"I want to be with Iggy!"

"Me and Nudge want to be in the same room too"

I gave Iggy the key to one room and Nudge the key to the other. That left me and Fang in the other. Wait, did they plan this? At that comment I heard Angel giggle in my mind. I sighed and Fang looked over me and I just shrugged. We walked toward our room and I was silently praying that there would be two beds but when I opened the door my worst nightmare had come true. There was one queen sized bed in the middle of the room.

"Uhh I'll just grab a pillow and blanket from the closet and sleep on the floor. You can have the bed." Fang said suddenly.

"No Fang, I'll sleep on the floor. You deserve a good nights rest and we'll probably be staying here for a couple of days to take a break."

Fang looked at me quickly and said "No Max, you do way too much for flock and you need a good nights rest."

We argued for about fifteen minutes until I was getting tired of it. "Look Fang we're being stupid, lets just both sleep on the bed, ok?"

Fang gave me a weird look and just gave me a small shrug while whispering a small whatever. As soon was we got into the room a ran into the bathroom to get a shower. I turned on the water and let it run until and got hot before I took my clothes off and stepped in. I don't know how long I was in there but it felt so good until I heard Fang hitting the door.

"Max are you almost done?"

"Yeah Fang, I'll be out in a sec."

I turned off the water and stepped out. I quickly realized that I was stupid enough not to bring in an extra change of clothes with me. There was no point in putting my other clothes on since they were covered in mud so I just wrapped a towel around me and hoped Fang wouldn't see me. I quietly opened the door and noticed he was facing the other way, typing on his laptop. I silently made my way over to my bag and started to pull out some of my clothes when Fang turned around and scared me. I jumped and my towel slipped down, exposing me slightly. Fang's face turned bright red and he quickly grabbed his clothes and ran into the bathroom. After I was dressed I heard the shower start. I jumped onto the bed and started watching TV, trying to get my mind off of what just happened. A little while later I heard Fang walk out of the bathroom.

He was shirtless and water droplets still clung to his skin. He looked so hot like that! What am I thinking? Fang is my best friend. He's like my brother and even though I like him he will never feel the same way back.

"What are you staring at?"

Oh shit! I was still staring at him deep in thought. I quickly turned around and slightly blushed. Fang walked over and sat next to me. Oh no, is he going to bother me about what happened earlier?

"Max I need to tell you something."

"Uhm sure, whats up?"

"I've been wanting to tell you something ever since we met at the School." Wait was Fang acting nervous? Fang is never nervous, this must be something serious.

* * *

**So what do you think? Should I continue? Comments and criticism is welcomed. Just review and thanks for reading.**

**Sarah **


	2. Itex is back?

**Thank for the reviews. Sorry about it being a little out of character. I hope you like this chapter. **

* * *

"I -" He didn't get to finish that sentence because all of a sudden a loud scream came from Angel and Nudge's room. I ran as fast as I could with Fang behind me and Iggy and Gazzy comeing out of their room. The door to their room was locked so I had to knock it down. After I knocked it down I saw Nudge knocked out near the bed and there, right by the window, was Ari with his hands around Angel's neck. I quickly ran up behind him and kicked him straight in the back. I heard him let out a small whimper and he dropped Angel, who ran toward Fang.

"You're going to regret ever touching her!"

Ari just gave me an evil grin and about forty erasers flew in through the window. Five headed straight toward me. While I was fighting Iggy quickly threw water on Nudge to get her up. I took out the first two by breaking both of their necks and the last three by giving a couple of round house kicks and some punches. I looked around and saw Nudge and Angel taking on a couple of erasers while Iggy and Gazzy were putting some bombs on other erasers. I turned around to see Fang taking on at least ten erasers. I quickly ran over to help him and soon we had killed them all.

"Report!" I yelled while making sure no more would drop in.

"Fine" I heard Angel's sweet voice say.

"Just a couple of scratches but I'll be fine." Nudge replied.

"We're fine over here" I looked over to see Iggy and Gazzy throwing the left over bombs in their bag.

I looked over toward Fang and he just gave me a small nod.

"Ok guys, let's get out of here before more come." We all quickly grabbed our bags and jumped out of the window. We unfurled our wings and started heading toward the woods.

"Max! Where are we going? Can we get something to eat? Cause I'm really hungry and I didn't get to eat anything at the hotel before we left. Could we stop at a -"

I glared at her and she stopped talking and just looked at me.

"Sure, we have some food left over from when we were at my moms. Let's just fly a little bit farther away from the hotel."

We landed in a clearing and started setting up camp. We quickly ate and everyone went to sleep while I was on first watch. I was sitting on a tree stump when Fang came over and sat next to me.

"I really thought Itex was finally destroyed." I said sadly.

"Yeah, but don't worry, I won't let them harm the flock."

"I know but they just keep getting stronger." I just sighed and put my head in my hands.

"Don't worry Max, everything will be normal one day."

"I really hope your right. Oh yeah, what were you going to say to me earlier at the hotel?"

"Oh it was nothing"

"Fang, don't tell me it was nothing cause I could tell it was something important. Now tell me"

"Just forget it, I changed my mind."

"Fang just tell me!"

"No!" And with that he walked over to his sleeping bag that we brought from my moms house and went to sleep.

What is his problem? I know he wanted to tell me something important. That's the thing about us. Neither of us can read minds like Angel but we just know when something is wrong with each other. I turned around and watched Fang sleeping.

"_Why don't you tell him how you feel?"_

"_Angel, why aren't you sleeping?" _

"_I'm sorry Max but you should just tell him how you feel."_

"_You don't understand, he doesn't like me back. Now go to sleep."_

"_But Max…"_

"_Now!"_

I looked over to her and saw her breathing slow. She had finally fell asleep.

**Thanks for reading. Please Review and tell me what you think! I want to see 5 more reviews before I post another chapter.**


	3. The Fight

**Sorry for not updating in a while! I was so busy with school and other stuff but now that it's summer I will be able to write a lot. This isn't one of my best chapters but I hope you still like it )**

Max's POV

I sat there thinking about what had happened today. A million things were just racing through my mind at one time. I was starting to get a major headache but thankfully it wasn't a brain attack. I haven't had one in a while and I didn't want them to start now. I felt bad for yelling at Angel like that, I would make it up to her some how. Maybe we could go to the beach for a week or so.

I had been so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't notice it was way past my turn for watch.

"Max, why the hell didn't you wake me up!" Fang whisper yelled at me. I didn't notice him sneak up behind me. I really hate when he does that and with me being in a bad mood I couldn't help but yell back at him.

"I don't have to wake you up! I'm the leader and if I want to take both watches then I will." That really must of ticked him off because right then his face turned bright red in anger.

"You are so stubborn! You think that you can do anything but you just can't! You need our help and you know that!" His words stung me a little but infuriated me at the same time.

"I'm stubborn? Your the one who won't even tell me what you were going to say to me earlier."

"That's because it's not important anymore."

We started to back away from camp so we wouldn't wake the others as our yelling grew louder. Dark clouds were starting to form and I knew I would have to wake the flock up soon so we could move to a cave.

"Just tell me what you were going to say earlier and everything will be fine."

"No, I don't have to listen to you."

"Yes you do! I'm the leader and I demand you tell me."

"You know what Max? You act like your so strong and that you don't need anyone else to help you but your not perfect! And your not normal!"

His words stung me beyond belief and before I knew it I reached my hand up and slapped him. He just stared at be in disbelief and what looked like pain. Not physical pain but emotional. I just stared at my hand in horror. What have I done? We never hurt each other on purpose not even when we were fighting. Before I knew it tears had started falling down my face.

"Max, please don't cry. It's ok, I know you didn't mean it." He reached out to wipe away my tears but I just ran off and took flight into the darkened sky as it opened up and started to pour.

Fang's POV

"MAX! COME BACK!"

I took off after her as fast as I could but she turned on her super speed and she was gone within seconds. Drenched and depressed as I was, I quickly flew back to the flock to help them find shelter. I landed at the camp and ran over to Iggy. I quickly thought up a story so the flock wouldn't know what had just happened.

"Um…Max and I were looking for shelter before then storm came. She went another way but she should be back soon." I think everyone believed me but Iggy didn't look that convinced.

"So where are we going to go?" Iggy just had to make this harder on me but I remembered seeing a small cave when I flew after Max.

"There is a cave to the north of here. I'll take you to it and then I'm going to go find Max."

Iggy still didn't looked convinced but he just shrugged and said ok. We gathered up our things and I led the way to the cave.

"Nudge, can you and Gazzy set up a fire as best you can?"

"Sure Fang"

"And Angel, you and Total can clear away some of the rocks and give the sticks to Nudge."

"Ok, Fang." I could tell Angel was trying to get into my thoughts to find out why Max wasn't here. It was a good thing I was blocking her.

"Ok Iggy, will you guys be fine while I go find Max?"

"Yeah, we'll be find but just hurry back ok?"

"Will do."

I snapped my wings open and took off in the direction I saw Max go in. This had to be the worst storm I ever saw in my life. The rain felt like hard ice cubes as it hit me and the wind was blowing me all over the place. I just hope that Max was okay.

After an hour the storm had gotten worse and I was completely lost. I decided to land in a small cave I noticed alongside the mountain.

As I landed I heard a noise from within the cave. It sounded like someone was crying. It sounded like Max.

"MAX!"

"Fang?"

I saw her sitting in the corner dripping wet and shaking uncontrollably. Her beautiful face was tear strained and I could see fresh tears already starting to form. As hers eyes met mine those tears started to leak from her gorgeous eyes and she put her head down.

I ran over and gently lifted her into my arms.

"Max, it's ok. I shouldn't have started to yell at you. This is all my fault. I'm sorry I said you weren't normal or perfect. Max to me you are the most wonderful girl in the world."

Her tears started to slow down and I carefully lifted her head so she could see me.

"Do you really mean that?"

"Yes, I do. More then you will ever know. I've wanted to tell you this ever since I met you. This is what I wanted to tell you at the hotel."

"What did you want to tell me?"

"I love you. I love you so much, Max."

"Oh Fang, I love you too."

Her face brightened up and her tears stopped. Upon her face was one of her amazingly beautiful smiles. I gently lifted her head up and kissed her soft lips.

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it and please review!**

**Sarah**

* * *


End file.
